


Beautiful..(Mini Comic)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Blushing, Color Pencil, Comic, Cute, Fluff, Hobbit, Ink, M/M, Pencil, Slash, marker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas thinks Fili is pretty.. :D  <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful..(Mini Comic)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan26_zpsd4f1cba9.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> So, while I'm working on more chapters for "Are You Happy" , I thought I'd post this up. 
> 
> I did this a few months back, and never posted it... ummm... but I thought.. why not just put it up and see what you guys think. I personally would find this pairing interesting...haha I dont know if i'm crazy about it... but.. hey... you cant go wrong with two blondes together can you? :p
> 
>  
> 
> p.s.  
> this is not a finished piece..as you can see...but i dont want to finish it lol. You guys can get a look at how my comics look before i finish them :)  
> oh ..and i thought a bit of color would be cute <3
> 
>  
> 
> <3<3 love you guys!! <3<3


End file.
